The present invention relates generally to control of an implement operably coupled to a body of a vehicle, and more particularly to the estimation, using gyros, of the attitude of the implement relative to the body of the vehicle.
In particular earthmoving operations, the attitude and position of an implement operably coupled to a vehicle body needs to be accurately controlled; consequently, the attitude and position of the implement needs to be accurately measured. In grading applications with a dozer, for example, the attitude and position of the dozer blade needs to be accurately controlled, and accurate measurements of the attitude and position of the dozer blade are needed. In some machine control systems, the attitude and position of the dozer blade are measured by sensors mounted on the dozer blade. The position of the dozer blade can be measured, for example, with a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) receiver or a laser system. In these systems, a mast is installed on the dozer blade to support a GNSS antenna, a laser prism, or a laser receiver. The attitude of the dozer blade can be measured with two GNSS antennas, two laser prisms, or two laser receivers. Each GNSS antenna, laser prism, or laser receiver is supported by an individual mast installed on the dozer blade.
During earthmoving operations, the sensors are exposed to harsh environmental conditions, including high levels of shock and vibration, wide ranges of high and low temperatures, exposure to water, and impact with soil, stones, and rocks. Sensors mounted on a mast, in particular, are exposed and susceptible to damage.